Into the woods
by Leolaws
Summary: It happened in the space of the moment, it wasn't controlled, nor was it prepared. It was utterly and completely spontaneous. Because the Golden Girl and the Dark Lord's second in command cannot share a night of mutual passion, it was simply impossible. And yet, they did. [Bellamione] RATED M. This is pure smut, beware. Oneshot.


**So, I wanted to write Bellamione smut for a while, and I finally caved. I read my share of smutty stuff and I thought more often than not, "jeez, that's not even possible in real life". Now I understand some things are maybe sexy but seriously, pressing the G-spot with your tongue? Not possible. (And I'm judging no one, I mean some things get me off and I'll write that as a way to orgasm but it may not work for some else).**

**Anyway! I tried to be realistic; I hope it's still readable (and by readable I mean arousing). **

**Also, pardon my English; it is not my first language.**

**No Beta, all mistakes are mine. **

**It's AU, obviously, happens during the DH, not quite sure when. **

**WARNINGS: femslash, smut and pure pure smut. There's like, no story. So if you're not into that, walk away. Angry reviews are just a waste of time on your part and on my part. **

**ENJOY.**

* * *

It happened in the space of the moment, it wasn't controlled, nor was it prepared. It was utterly and completely spontaneous. That's mainly what they told themselves, afterwards, in order to tame down the guilt of betraying their cause. Because the Golden Girl and the Dark Lord's second in command cannot share a night of mutual passion, it was simply impossible. And yet, they did.

It happened one night, while the girl was on the watch. It was chance, really, that the notorious Death Eater stumbled upon her. At first, Hermione had been terrified; who wouldn't be? She stepped back, looking at the older woman, and went for her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" It was half-whispered, half-shouted, and the brunette's wand flew into Bellatrix' waiting hand. By that time, the Golden Girl was frozen in fear, and she started shaking. She believed it was the end of her, of them, and that everything they did before had been in waste. She believed all was lost, she believed she had failed the world, failed Dumbledore, and everybody else. She couldn't move, yet, she was staring at the dark woman, mesmerized by her charcoal eyes, and found after a while that she didn't want to move.

It was clear now more than ever to the bookworm that the Death Eater was beautiful indeed. She had something, an aristocratic beauty that had not been squashed by years spent in Azkaban. Her cheekbones were high, arrogant, and her skin almost ghostly pale, but for Hermione, in that moment, she was the most gorgeous woman who ever walked the planet. She lost her breath and her heart started beating madly in her chest, blood pumping in her ears. She was overwhelmed, and even though everything screamed at her to run, she couldn't.

Bellatrix was right in front of her, staring back, confused, but not showing it. At first, she had wanted to hurt the younger woman, to make her fall to her knees and beg for death. But the more she stared the less she felt the need to hurt her _like that_. Make her beg, yes, but differently perhaps. Every fibre of her being was yelling, forbidding her to feel lust for the know-it-all, for a _mudblood_, but it was there, and she couldn't deny it. She lusted after the girl, she wanted oh-so-terribly to make her hers, and at this moment, she felt like nothing could stop her from doing just that.

It was just a step in each other's direction, and they stopped, startled. Could it be? Hermione didn't have the time to think about it that her body has slammed rather violently against a tree. She gasped, and when Bellatrix kissed her, she moaned. There was something dangerous about the older woman, something the Golden Girl was craving desperately. Deep inside her mind, she just knew this was wrong, but she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She brought her hands to the woman's mane and slipped her fingers through the dark curls, bringing her closer still. She wasn't terrified anymore, or maybe she was. She was afraid the older woman might pull back.

The feeling of the tender lips against hers shot arousal straight to her core. The Golden Girl tasted so pure, and Bellatrix found herself addicted. She pressed her even more against the tree, not caring about hurting her. The younger woman gasped and she took advantage, slipping her tongue past her spread lips and teeth, immediately finding her counterpart's tongue. They both moaned, Hermione pleased by the intrusion and Bellatrix by the warmth of the other's mouth. She caressed her tongue gently, playfully, not once fighting for dominance. It was clear for both women that the Death Eater was the dominant here, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Hermione felt the dark woman's hand roam on her body and she shivered, pulling slightly at her hair, bringing her closer still. She pressed herself against the curves, and dropped her hands against her back, starting to pull at the corset laces, wanting to feel the other woman closer to her. She wanted to trace her skin with her fingers, wanted to find which spot made her shiver and which made her moan.

Bellatrix didn't let her, though, and she forced her hands away, placing them against the tree and binding them there, with wandless wordless magic. It just occurred to Hermione that the dark woman had dropped both her wands, but she didn't care. She could feel her hands under her sweater, pulling it up until her breast were exposed, nipples hard and showing through her bra.

The witch wasn't a patient woman, and she finally banished the Golden Girl's clothes with a wave of her hand. Before her now stood the brunette, in nothing more than her panties, and she stared. The younger woman was simply beautiful, shivering and trembling and aching in need, _for her_. The sight made her even wetter. She wanted to eat her alive. She didn't waste another second and pressed herself against the girl, claiming her lips for a searing kiss and bringing her hands to her hips, moving them upwards slowly, enjoying the softness of her skin.

Hermione couldn't help but moan at the situation. She was nearly naked, forced against a tree, a Death Eater slowly taking position of her body. The thought of it made her ache in desire, and she tilted her head to the side, allowing the dark witch a better access to her neck. She didn't expect the bite, and she couldn't fight her moan, or the arching of her body to connect entirely with the dark-haired witch. The hands finally moved to her breasts and she gasped, then moaned, fingers playing mercilessly with her erect nipples. The tugging, pulling and twisting were a delicious torture, and Hermione found herself doing what she thought she'd never do: beg.

"Please, oh, please … Bellatrix…"

The older woman didn't reply just groaned, and bent over, catching the offending pick into her mouth. Her tongue swirled and swirled, lips sucking and teeth biting at one, then the other, torturing both nipples into redness. They were rocking hard when the witch finally let them go and Hermione was panting.

She so desperately wanted to move, to run her fingers through her witch's hair, but she couldn't, still pinned to the tree. She bit her lip, then, and stared into the black of Bellatrix' eyes, and shivered as she groaned, moaned with she felt talented fingers gracing the inside of her thighs. She was soaking wet, dripping with desire, and she wanted nothing more than to feel Bellatrix claiming her. She was panted, incapable of breathing properly, and she bit her lips once again, feeling knuckles brushing against her very, very wet panties. She opened her eyes just in time to see Bellatrix' satisfied smirk and blushed, closing her eyes once again.

"No!" She heard her growl into her ear, and she forced her eyes open, staring at the witch's eye, now so close so her face. "You will look at me as I take you. You will look at me as I claim you as mine." Hermione couldn't help her moan and she nodded breathlessly, incapable of uttering a single word.

Satisfied, the witch slowly lowered the girl's panties. There was something awfully decadent about taking her against a tree, panties just above her knees, and it made both of them ache in desire.

Finally, oh, finally, Bellatrix' fingers traced her outer lips slowly, achingly slowly, and the girl held her breath. She was blushing, mildly embarrassed about the fact she was soaking wet and could feel herself dripping onto the witch's fingers.

"Ah, please …"

Bellatrix just smirked and finally brushed the younger woman's clit, making her gasp. They were still staring at each other, and she pressed her fingers against the bundle of nerves, then doing lazy circles, just enough to make her mad but not enough to please her. The Golden Girl was getting frustrated but there was nothing she could do. She was entirely at the witch's mercy, and the thought alone made her weak in the knees. She was surrounded by everything that was Bellatrix, and it drove her crazy.

"Bellatrix, please … I beg you …"

"Please what, Muddy?" She finally responded, her voice low and dangerous. It made Hermione ache even more and she tried to push her hips toward Bellatrix' hand.

"Please … please fuck me, please …" She was pathetic, she knew it, but she couldn't stand the teasing no more. She needed the older woman inside of her, and she needed her now.

The witch just laughed her signature cackle, making Hermione shudder, and she finally plunged two fingers into the girl's very wet opening, both women moaning at the feeling. Her pussy was clenching her fingers, and the idea of it all was just indecent.

There was no gentleness in Bellatrix' gestures, fucking roughly the girl, without an ounce of mercy. She used the tree as leverage, inserting a third finger and continuing her restless movements into the girl's tight cunt. She pressed a rough spot with her nails after a few thrust, making the younger witch moan even louder, and smirked, hitting the spot over and over again. She could feel the walls clench around her fingers, and she couldn't be more satisfied.

Hermione couldn't quite believe this was happening to her. She was seeing stars and heat was spreading in her lower belly. The witch was rough, deliciously so, and even if her back was getting hurt because of the tree, the pleasure of being used like that wasn't like any other. Her thighs were spreading by themselves, allowing the witch more space to ravage her sweet spot. Her eyes closed, overwhelmed by pleasure, only to be forced open by a sudden unforgiving bite, her collarbone now bleeding. She screamed, and fought, but the witch backhanded her, splitting her lip without a second glance.

"Your eyes will stay open, I said!" It was merely a growl and it aroused Hermione all over again. She moaned, and forced her eyes to stay open this time, not wanting to experience another stinging bite. She was panting once again, the fingers working her restless, and she could feel herself closing the edge.

"Ah! Don't stop, please please …" It was nothing more than a whisper, and the older woman grinned wickedly, taking her with even more force. Her arm was beginning to ache but she didn't care.

"Come for me Muddy, look me in the eye and come." It was an order, more than anything, and Bellatrix smiled as stars exploded into the Golden Girl's eyes. She felt the girl's pussy clench her fingers, and she bit her neck, loving in the scream that resulted.

She couldn't help but climax, her body obeying the witch's demand. She felt like passing out, the pleasure so intense it was making her see stars. The bite was just another way to heaven and even if she felt blood drip on her skin, it only made her come harder. Finally, when she came down from her high, she fought for her breath and stared into Bellatrix' amused eyes, lips parted. She had been thoroughly fucked and it had never felt better. Slowly, the fingers possessing her withdrew and she moaned at the loss.

The witch stared at her cum-coated fingers and smiled, looking up at Hermione. Without skipping a beat, she presented her fingers to her lips and waited until the younger woman opened her mouth wider to shove them inside. She felt her tongue licking her digits clean and lips sucking them, and she found that she couldn't ignore her own desire any longer. She took back her now-cleaned fingers, and waved her hand, freeing the girl's wrist. Not waiting a single moment, she grabbed the girl's hair and forced her away from the tree, turning them so that she now had her back against it.

"On your knees, Muddy."

Hermione wanted to fight the order, she wanted to slam her against the bark and have her way with her but she knew it wasn't going to happen. So she dropped on her knees, somewhat eagerly, and looked up, lips slightly apart.

If Bellatrix was surprised at the eagerness she didn't show it, and simply pulled on the Golden Girl's hair, raising her skirt with the other hand. Without any preamble, she pressed Hermione's face to her centre. No panties.

The older woman was wet, and her scent was intoxicating. Hermione didn't care about the hand forcing her, she wanted nothing but taste the Death Eater. And she did just that. She slid her tongue between lips, spreading them, and found an erect clit, giving it a few strokes. She heard Bellatrix groan, and she took it as an encouragement. Slowly, teasing, she made circles around her bundle of nerves, then made her way to her opening, slightly penetrating her before withdrawing completely, inhaling her scent. That earned her a pull of her hair, and she got pressed up against the wet flesh once again.

"No teasing, Muddy." She hissed, and once again, Hermione obeyed, bringing her tongue on her bundle, lightly licking it. She found the place it made her groan, and the place it made her moan. It was low, coming from her throat, and it made Hermione wet all over again. She flicked her clit with her tongue then, moaning as well. The all act made her hornier than she wanted to admit, and she couldn't help it. Her tongue was gracing the bundle restlessly, as fast as it could go. She could feel the other woman reaching the edge, the grip on her hair getting firmer.

"Don't you fucking stop, Muddy. Right … There …" The Golden Girl was only too glad to obey and she didn't stop, going faster, even. The older woman was panting now, and it took a couple of seconds to send her toppling over the edge. She continued licking until she was roughly pushed away and she then stared at Bellatrix, lips parted, coated with juices.

The sight made Bellatrix smile cruelly and once she caught her breath again, she stepped away from the tree, and from the girl, extending her hand and retrieving her wand wordlessly. She turned to stare at Hermione, and finally turned on the spot, a smirk firmly in place on her lips.

"'till next time, Muddy." She said, and disapparated in a loud _CRACK_.

* * *

**And there you go, my little addition to a list of delicious Bellamione encounters. Maybe I'll do a 'sequel' let's say, but I'm not quite sure. Depends on the reviews, I guess! **


End file.
